1. Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to electronic or digital communications and, more particularly, to systems and methods for protecting sensitive data in communications.
2. Related Background
Digital communications, such as emails, documents, text messages, images, sometimes contain sensitive data, such as credit card numbers, passwords, and identifiers, etc. Users may sometimes need to include sensitive data in communications (e.g., in an email or a document) but do not want the sensitive data to be accessed by another without permission (e.g., end up in the wrong hands).
Related art tools allow the communications to be encrypted in transit from point A to point B using Secure Sockets Layer (SSL), Transport Layer Security (TLS), or other cryptographic protocols. However, once the communications reach point B, the communications are decrypted to their original forms. Communications may then be received without permission (e.g., fall in the wrong hands) at point B. For example, a user may electronically forward a communication with the sensitive data intact to an unintended recipient or convert a communication in another medium (e.g., paper copy) that can be accessed by an unintended viewer.